Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a magnetic memory device and, in particular, to a magnetic memory device with a magnetic tunnel junction.
Due to demand for electronic devices with increased speed and/or reduced power consumption, semiconductor devices may require faster operating speeds and/or lower operating voltages. Magnetic memory devices have been suggested to satisfy such requirements. Magnetic memory devices can provide various technical advantages such as, for example, reduced latency and/or non-volatility. As a result, magnetic memory devices are emerging as next-generation memory devices.
A magnetic memory device may include a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ). A magnetic tunnel junction may include two magnetic layers and a tunnel barrier layer interposed therebetween. Resistance of the magnetic tunnel junction may vary depending on magnetization orientations of the magnetic layers. For example, the resistance of the magnetic tunnel junction may be higher when the magnetic layers have anti-parallel magnetization orientations than when they have parallel magnetization orientations. Such a difference in resistance can be used to store data.